Safe Room
by MasterZeron
Summary: Al lugar que llegaba Tokoyami, esperaba encontrar un lugar donde poder descansar y dormir. Pero esta noche tranquila el se encontrara con la persona que menos esperaba ver. Esta noche estará llena de emociones encontradas, palabras no dichas...pero como terminara solamente el tiempo lo dirá.
1. Noche

Hola, espero que todos tengan un muy buen día o noche. Hoy les traigo otra historia de mi pareja favorita. Es una historia que se me ocurrió una noche.

" personajes hablando"

\- _Pensamientos-_

 **DARK SHADOW HABLANDO.**

My hero academi es creada por Kōhei Horikoshi. Los personajes no son mios y solamente hago esta historia por diversion.

* * *

- _La noche esta hermosa_ \- Esos eran los pensamientos de esta persona en lo que miraba la hermosa luna llena mientras caminaba, esta noche tenía unas cualidades que le gustaban mucho: era oscura, silenciosa y calmada. Las calles estaban desiertas dejando a la persona que se encontraba haciendo sus rondas hacerlas en completa paz y en serenidad. En otra situación esa persona en la oscuridad le daría miedo a cualquiera sin embargo si lograbas ver quien era esa persona te sentirías mucho más seguro cuando vieras que ese personaje no era nadie más que el héroe en entrenamiento Tsukuyomi, el jet oscuro. El nombre verdadero de ese futuro héroe es Tokoyami Fumikage un joven de 18 años, seguía siendo el mismo, no muchos cambios en su personalidad seguía gustándole sus cosas góticas, era silencioso y tranquilo pero ya logra socializar un poco mejor. Es un muchacho normal con una cabeza de pájaro con plumaje negro, sus ojos rojos y su pico de pájaro. Con unos cuantos cambios en su cuerpo ya que creció volviéndose uno de los más altos del salón, después de Iida. Otro cambio fue que por sus entrenamientos físico consiguió un poco más de musculo sin embargo continuaba teniendo una figura delgada sin mostrar su desarrollo demasiado como Izuku. Sin embargo una compañera le dijo que con ese estirón aparte de que su espalda se ensancho le daba un look más serio con un aura misteriosa aparte de sorprendente cuando usaba su quirk. – _Heh-_ Rio para sus adentros el joven mientras recordaba eso momento agradable aparte de quien le dijo esas palabras…

El muchacho suelta un suspiro largo al recordar a esa persona mientras continua su camino, su traje de héroe era igual a sus tiempos en la escuela un manto negro que lo cubría completamente su cuerpo. Se detuvo en la intersección de una calle, metiendo su mano en su bolsillo para sacar su celular y ver la hora.

\- _Doce de la noche, supongo que me devolveré a la agencia a terminar mis turnos para irme ya a descansar-_ Pensó el joven héroe hasta que se manifestó su quirk Dark shadow, la sombra no tenía muchas cambios seguía viéndose igual como cuando eran joven pero eso no representaba que no era más fuerte ahora, Tokoyami miro a Dark Shadow elevarse un poco para decir lo que esa sombra pensaba. " **¡ABURRIDO!"** Dijo la sombra poniendo sus dos manos en el pico para hacer énfasis en eso, haciendo que Tokoyami entrecierre los ojos por las acciones de su sombra. Después baja para estar al mismo nivel que el muchacho. **"** **No hagamos eso, nos tomara mucho tiempo ya que tendríamos que devolvernos todo el camino hasta la agencia** **"** La sombre apunta su dedo al joven **"** **Fumikage no seas tonto. Solamente usa tu celular, llama a la secretaria y dile que te fiche que ya terminaste como tu mentor te ha dicho** **"** Termina de hablar Dark Shadow pero Tokoyami solamente sonríe suavemente "Heh, parece que has tomado más que solamente las instrucciones de Hawks, has tomado algo de su… despreocupada actitud." Le comenta a la sombra mientras él empieza a caminar de vuelta a la agencia "Pero no podemos ser igual que él, me dijeron que usara el celular para una emergencia. No creo que esto califique como tal." Sus ojo rojo se mueve para mirar a la sombra "Además pensaría que tu estarías contento cuando Hawks nos dio el turno nocturno, puedes salir sin preocupación aparte que te sientes más fuerte en la oscuridad." Pero la sombra únicamente se cruza de brazos sin mirar al joven **"** **Si, eso me gusta…pero esto es completamente aburrido, no hay nadie con quien pelear o siquiera que hacer. Siento que esto es una prueba de Hawks para ver si nos rendimos al enemigo letal que es el aburrimiento** **."** Tokoyami bufo suavemente sacudiendo su cabeza divertido por las palabras de la sombra "Estoy seguro que es una prueba…el desea ver si somos capaces de controlarnos en las noches" El termina de hablar pero Dark Shadow dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente **"** **O solamente nos mandó a hacer su trabajo mientras él duerme cómodamente en su cama** **"** Tokoyami no contesta en ese instante pero piensa en eso por unos segundos "… si eso es lo segundo más probable. Pero mira el lado bueno, confía tanto en nosotros para ayudarlo en su trabajo. Debes sentir orgullo en tus acciones aun cuando se queden en la penumbra y nunca salgan en la luz de- "El discurso de Tokoyami es interrumpido por el gruñido de la sombra **"AHÓRRAME** **tus palabras Edgar Allan Poe, me devolveré a tu cuerpo si te vas a poner así. háblame cuando volvamos a casa a descansar en nuestra cama** **"** Dice la sombra en lo que se vuelve a meter dentro del cuerpo de Tokoyami haciendo que quede solo en la calle "Oh eso es interesante, quien dijo que iríamos a nuestra casa…yo tengo otro lugar en mente" Eso fue lo último que dijo mientras continuaba su trayecto a la agencia.

1:20 am Tokoyami salía de la agencia usando ropa normal: pantalones azules oscuros, camiseta negra de botones. Caminaba por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llego a un apartamento normal y corriente. Entro por la puerta principal y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Este departamento eran apartamentos residenciales normales sin nada del otro mundo para unos…para otros en especial el grupo 1-A era una de las casa seguras que ellos tenían. A los 17 años Iida, Shoto y Momo se pusieron de acuerdo en algo. Era un largo trayecto de las agencias a los hogares o a la U.A. Lo cual era muy peligroso para todos, por lo cual ellos tomaron una decisión tomar apartamentos y volverlos casas seguras para todos, de esta forma tenían un lugar donde esconderse, mantener un perfil bajo o inclusive si solamente tenían que descansar. Los apartamentos estaban bajo el nombre de Shoto Todoroki ya que su nombre familiar tenia peso suficiente para conseguir algunos privilegios, Iida rectifico que todo estuviera en orden con todos los papeles y finalmente Momo presto algo de dinero para financiar esto… aunque ella empezó todos ponían su parte económica para ayudar a mantener los 5 lugares seguros que ellos tenían. Eran algo costosos pero todos sentían que era una buena adición para ellos, eran lugares muy buenos para descansar además de la buena seguridad, solamente podían ser abiertos con una llave que cada alumno tenía creada por Momo aparte usaron tecnología s que la puerta escaneaba el cuerpo de la persona verificando que esa persona fuera quien es.

Tokoyami encuentra la puerta, él introduce la llave en el pomo de la puerta haciendo que empiece todo el escaneo, es silencioso viendo como la luces verdes lo cubren de pies a cabeza no toma unos cuantos segundos para que el escaneo termina y él pueda abrir la puerta, cerrando la puerta con candado al estar adentro. Mueve su mano contra el interruptor para encender las luces de la casa segura, el cierra los ojos por un segundo hasta cuando los ojos de Tokoyami se adaptan a la luz del cuarto puede notar como estas casas tenían unos cuantos buenos lujitos, una cocina de última generación con todo: una nevera siempre llena de comida y alimentos, máquina para café, un estufa que solamente lo usaría una persona que comería pasteles tan tarde, el estaría seguro que las alacenas estarían llenos aparte de otro tipo de comida, tendría platos, cacerolas, vasos u otros implementos de la cocina. Cuando él se movió de ahí pudo adentrarse a la sala de estar, una mesa con 4 sillas, unos cuadros hermosos de paisajes, una ventanas que dejaban ver lo que pasaba afuera pero no lo que estaba adentro, más alejado se encontraba un sofá de color beige, con televisión curvada enfrente sobre una mesa con espacio debajo. En ese espacio había una consola de videojuegos a los lados muchas cajas de cd ya fueran de juegos o películas. Los muchachos dejaron aquí la consola para relajarse. " _El entretenimiento era importante para relajarse después de su arduo labor"_ Eran las palabras que de Denki, Hanta, Mineta, Aoyama habían discutido con Iida misteriosamente el representante pareció gustarle mucho la idea y les permitió dejar que colocaran unas cuantas cosas de ocio y descanso en todas los lugares. – _Si no estuviera tan cansado tal vez jugaría un rato o vería algo de tv, el sofá se ve muy cómodo. Aoyama y Mina hicieron un buen trabajo eligiendo las cosas para este lugar_ -Tokoyami pensó para devolverse directamente a la cocina mirando que había en la cocina. Había una variedad de comida en cada lugar que Tokoyami buscaba, decidiendo no irse a la cama con el estómago completamente vacío pero no comer demasiado para tampoco enfermarse, tomo la decisión de comerse un sándwich de atún con algo de jugo de naranja…una combinación rara pero era lo único que se antojaba o podía hacer en poco tiempo primero saco un plato y un vaso, saco el jugo de naranja de la nevera, vertió un poco del líquido en su vaso tomando un sorbo de ese delicioso néctar. Luego empezó a buscar en las alacenas por algo de pan alegrándose cuando encontró pan tajado, dejando unas tajadas en el plato ahora solamente faltaba el atún que debía estar en alguna….

"CRASH"

El sonido hace que el joven héroe se sobresalte y se voltee hacia dónde provino el sonido – ¿ _Hay alguien más aquí?-_ Él pensaba que estaba solo ya que no había visto nadie en este lugar o señales de que hubiera otra persona ocupándolo, pero ese sonido señalaba otra cosa. Tokoyami se detiene de hacer su comida mirando el pasillo que dirigía a los cuartos. Tokoyami comienza caminar lentamente hacia la habitación "¿Hola, hay alguien?" El pregunta y toca la puerta, tratando de respetar la privacidad de la persona. "¿Estas bien?…escuche un ruido fuerte desde la cocina" El espera a ver si alguien le respondía sin embargo el silencio prosiguió por todo ese cuarto – _Okay, esto es muy extraño... mejor revisare antes que algo malo pase Dark shadow…_ _ **CLARO, YA VOY-**_ La sombra vuelve a aparecer detrás de él moviéndose rápidamente debajo de la puerta para mirar quien estaba adentro Dark shadow no le tomo ni segundo para responderle al muchacho – _ **NO HAY NADIE EN LA HABITACION PERO LAS LUCES DEL BAÑO ESTAN ENCENDIDAS**_ … _Gracias Dark shadow-_ Tokoyami le responde a su compañero haciendo que vuelva dentro de él. Tokoyami entra en la habitación intentando notar si había algo extraño en ese cuarto sin embargo no había nada ahí raro solo una mochila con algo de ropa tirada en el piso por la oscuridad no podía decir si era ropa de mujer o de hombre. Mirando de donde provenía la luz pudo notar que la puerta estaba entre abierta….dejándole ver algo…haciendo que se le ponga la sangre fría… en el baño pude ver la mano de alguien siguiendo el camino puede ver un cabello verde haciendo que el corazón del muchacho se detenga por un segundo.

"TSUYU" Él grita muy alarmado apresurándose a entrar abriendo la puerta completamente haciendo que su preocupación se dispara en un segundo viéndola a ella tirada en el suelo del baño lo cual le hace pensar lo peor notando que ella estaba acostada boca abajo en ese momento sabía que debía voltearla, lo cual hace cuidadosamente. "Tsuyu…" la mira a la cara al ver que no reacciona al llamar a su nombre decide revisar que ella no tenga nada en la boca que la pueda asfixiar, abriéndole la boca manteniendo la cabeza de la muchacha heroína en una posición especial para que pueda respirar bien, Tokoyami mueve su cabeza acercándolo a la nariz de la muchacha calmándose un poco al sentir la respiración de ella contra su plumaje. "Tsuyu." Él le vuelve a hablar, en eso acerca su mano para acariciarle dulce y suavemente la mejilla notando que por esas acciones ella empieza abrir los ojos Tokoyami alegrándose al verla despertar"...ay... eso doli-" Ella no pudo terminar esa frase ya que acabo mirando a Tokoyami enfrente de ella, la mano del muchacho contra su mejilla, cuando el nota que ella mira su mano que la estaba acariciando Tokoyami retira su mano de la mejilla de Asui. Ella lo miraba confundido "Fumi…" Le dice ese nombre amigable "¿qué haces tú aquí?" Ella pregunta empezando a mirar donde estaban notando que estaban en el baño ella rápidamente se da cuenta que estaba cerca del piso "Creo que te caíste…fue una fuerte caída, la pude oír hasta en la cocina, vine a ver que paso y te encontré en el piso" Él le dice sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente a los negros de ella. "Si…ya lo recuerdo, estaba saliendo de la ducha…no me fije del piso mojado y me vine abajo… debí poner más cuidado pero es que tenía muchas cosas en la mente" Ella dice avergonzada, girando la cabeza para que no mirarle a los ojos, ella lentamente se sienta aunque ese movimiento hace que le duela un poco la cabeza, Asui coloca su mano contra un lado de su cabeza mostrando una mueca de dolor aun así ella se encuentra dándole la espalda a Tokoyami "Tsuyu…aun no te sientes, no sabemos cómo fue el golpe y no deberías…"Acercándole su mano para tocarle el hombro pero ella se mueve haciendo que quite la mano de su hombro "Yo lo se…pero… no quiero que me veas desnuda" Eso hace que todo se detenga, Tokoyami se da cuenta de la situación presente…al estar tan preocupado por ella olvido ese minúsculo detalle. El termina mirándole la espalda expuesta de Tsuyu viendo como ella se sentaba con sus piernas contra el pecho de ella. Tokoyami notando que aún estaba observando la espalda pudiendo ver un poco sus… poniéndolo en términos pudorosos las posaderas de la muchacha. El sacude su cabeza reaccionando _–No es momento esto ella necesitara mi ayuda-_ Fue lo que pensó. Él logra ver una toalla la cual agarra con su mano y usa cubriéndole la espalda lo mejor que puede pero siente que aún ella se aleja de él "Yo sé que esto es una situación incómoda para ti pero también para mí lo es…" Esperando que ella lo mirara a los ojos, por buena suerte Tokoyami consiguió su cometido, pero no con los resultados que él esperaba en los ojos negros de ella pudo notar algo que nunca pensó ver…rabia e ira…y ¿dolor? "Oh yo sé porque…fue una estúpida caída que me paso y ya. Los villanos me han golpeado más fuerte que eso" Ella le contesta enojada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "me he logrado levantar de esos golpes y otros… crees que no me podré levantar por mí misma, de esta estúpida caída ¡así de débil e inútil tú me crees!" El rápidamente sacude la cabeza levantando las manos para señalar que él no quería decir nada mal de ella "No es eso As- Digo Tsuyu… yo creo que…" Pero ella lo calla de la peor manera "TE DIJE ESE DIA QUE ME DIJERAS ASUI!" Ella le grita la ira cegándola por unos segundos pero cuando ella se da cuenta que ha dicho es muy tarde ya que en los ojos del joven se puede ver que lo hirió al decirle eso. El silencio reina los minutos que ellos están ahí juntos en ese baño, sus miradas se cruzan una mirada dolida cuando la otra mostraba rencor en un momento ella lentamente empieza a desviar su mirada hasta que mira al piso sus manos cerradas en forma de puños. "Sal del baño Tokoyami…no necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacer esto **sola** " Haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras mientras ella se cubría con la toalla. Tokoyami no sabía más hacer, sentía que cada vez que abría la boca el enojo de la muchacha se aumentaba, decidió hacer lo que ella le pedía se levantó saliendo del baño sin voltearse a mirarla continua caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto cerrándola con él afuera.

Sintió que fue una eternidad hasta que escucho pasos en el cuarto, Tokoyami continúo ahí de pie, se sentía herido… él y ella no actuaban así, a decir verdad él extrañaba los días cuando los dos jóvenes héroes eran el mejor dúo en todo AU. ... Cuando se alejó le dio un puñetazo a la pared molesto… - _Maldita palabras en pasado-_ Tokoyami gruñía…en el pasado los dos eran más unidos cercanos e íntimos. Su pasado fue de compañeros ya fuera de: trabajos en equipo, entrenamientos o cualquier actividad que le pusiera la escuela. Amigos: gustos que uno tenía por la música, libros, mostrar lo que siempre mostraban a todos. A íntimos: que se contaban secretos, miedos y deseos que nadie más sabía, ser el soporte del otro conociéndose a un nivel más personal, demostrando que había otras cosas que nadie sabía de ellos. A estar enamorados: los besos, caricias miradas coquetas, cursilerías que él no sabía que tenía pero habían salido para ella, noches en vela juntos, amor de joven… o amor verdadero.

… solamente para que volvieran a ser desconocidos.

Ser héroes es algo de tiempo completo, siempre hay alguien que salvar, siempre hay que tener tiempo para los demás, nunca para uno… o para su otra media naranja. Siempre había excusas para los dos de porque nunca tener tiempo, para sus citas, para comer juntos, ver una película. Ser héroes era lo primero… todo lo demás era de ultimo.

Tokoyami se ponía la mano en la frente lamentándose, hasta que escucha las palabras de su sombra dentro de él – _ **PORQUE TE LAMENTAS…TU FUISTE EL QUE ROMPIO CON ELLA-**_ Lo peor de todo era la verdad que traían esas palabras. – _No empieces ahora Dark Shadow, lo hice porque era lo mejor…esta relación nos consumía tiempo…sabía que ella le estaba yendo mal en sus trabajos ya que ella se quitaba tiempo para mi… para hacerme feliz… y yo nunca tuve el tiempo para ella, fallaba incontable veces como compañero o como pareja, no era justo para ella… Cuando le dije que termináramos...-_ El muchacho trago en seco al repetir esas palabras - _le fue mucho mejor se pudo concentrar en las cosas que ella necesitaba y las chicas la ayudaron más…fue lo mejor para los dos-_ Pero Dark shadow no se quedó callado y continuo hablándole mentalmente a su compañero _-_ _ **NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, SOLAMENTE TE MIENTES COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES… AL MENOS SE HONESTO CONTIGO MISMO POR UNA PUTA VEZ. TERMINASTE CON ELLA PORQUE TE AUTOCOMPADECES… CUANDO VISTE QUE LE IBA MAL SENTIAS QUE ERA TU CULPA COMO SIEMPRE. TU SENTIAS QUE ELLA PONIA TODO Y TU NADA EN ESTA RELACION. CUANDO TODO SE PUSO MUY DIFICIL Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD ¡TÚ! NO QUISISTE PELEAR O INTERNARLO MAS…HUISTE COMO UN GALLINA… MALDITA SEA TOKOYAMI, PUDISTE HABLARLO CON ELLA ANTES DE DECIRLE QUE TERMINARAN VER SI PODIAN SOLUCIONARLO O… -**_ Pero ahora era turno de que Tokoyami le contestara _**-**_ _¡YA CALLATE! NO ME HAGAS RECORDARLO… YO NO PUDE PROTEGERLA CUANDO FUIMOS ATACADOS, YO NO PUDE AYUDARLA A MANTERNER UN BUEN GRADO, YO NO PUDE ACOMPAÑARLA EN SUS MOMENTOS DE DOLOR Y AGONIA… Yo no pude ser el novio que ella merecía. No vengas a decirme cosas que yo sé. A mí también me dolió tomar esa decisión y si quieres la verdad me arrepiento de haberla tomado. Pero lo hecho esta y como han estado yendo las cosas últimamente entre los dos… no creo que pueda cambiar nada ya -_ Hubo silencio en la mente de Tokoyami, Dark shadow primero bufa y luego le responde - _**…COMO SEA…ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ TOKOYAMI, CON TU TONTA DECISION… YA QUE GRACIAS A TI ALEJASTE UNA PERSONA QUE NOS QUERIA A LOS DOS TAL CUAL COMO ERAMOS.-**_ En eso Dark shadow se calla y lo dejo ahí pensando sabiendo que responder.

"No… no soy feliz." Dijo Tokoyami antes de caminar a la cocina.

* * *

Notas del autor: Perdonen si los personajes actuan algo fuera de personaje. Valga la redundancia, estoy intentando algo nuevo con esta historia.

Digamente que piensan o que sienten. Dejen un comentario o una critica. Me ayudaría mucho.

Gracias por leer y PLUS ULTRA!


	2. Flashback

Habían pasado solamente unos cuantos minutos pero se sentía toda una eternidad desde el desastroso re-encuentro entre ellos dos, Tokoyami se encontraba en la cocina sentado en un banco, en el mesón se encontraba aun el plato con el pan sobre ese aunque en estos mismos momentos ya había perdido el apetito completamente. Movió su mano hacia al bolsillo para sacar la llave que tenia de este lugar, examinándola entre sus dedos. Tuvo la idea de irse a buscar otro lugar para descansar… pero sabiendo que posiblemente Tsuyu podría necesitar ayuda eso lo hizo recapacitar _-_ _Que tal si me necesita-_ Fue lo que pensó haciendo que guardara la llave en sus pantalones quedándose ahí sentado. Suspirando pesadamente mientras descansaba su cabeza en su mano derecha fijando su mirada al pasillo esperando a que Dark shadow regrese.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado en unos cuantos segundo Dark Shadow apareció en el pasillo acercándose a la entrada de la cocina"… ¿Como esta?..." Él le pregunta a su sombra viendo que Dark shadow lo mira fijamente a los ojos, Dark Shadow se encoge de hombros. " **CREO QUE ELLA ESTA BIEN. ENTRE POR DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA. TIENE LA LUZ DE LA LAMPARA DE NOCHE ENCENDIDA, ME FACILITO VER QUE ELLA ESTABA AHÍ SENTADA EN LA CAMA, CON LA ESPALDA CONTRA LA PARED SUS RODILLAS CONTRA SU PECHO, ESTABA MIRANDO UN PUNTO FIJO… NO LA VI ESTAR EN DOLOR O NADA… DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS ME VIO, LA SALUDE PERO ELLA PASO DE Mi. ASI QUE DECIDI DARLE SU ESPACIO Y DEVOLVERME"** Tokoyami suspira fuerte maldiciendo en voz baja. "Esto no debía pasar así." Se hablaba a si mismo mientras la sombra lo mira. " **BUENO, YO TAMPOCO ME IMAGINABA QUE LA NOCHE SE ACABARA DE ESTA MANERA"** Pero la mirada de Tokoyami significaba otra cosa "No… no, es eso. Quiero decir esta situación que nosotros dos tenemos ahora... éramos una pareja, dos personas que se querían mucho. No me gusta sentir que ya no le puedo hablar o uno de los dos tenga que salirse de la habitación para darle paz al otro." Tokoyami habla con Dark Shadow el cual se cruza de brazos. " **YO NO CREO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ESTEN EN PAZ"** Eso se gana una mirada rara de Tokoyami " **SI ESTUVIERAN EN PAZ USTEDES DOS ESTARIAN MAS TRANQUILOS CUANDO ESTEN ALEJADOS PERO HA SIDO TODO LO OPUESTO…EN TU CASO MAYORMENTE TU NO TE VEZ FELIZ PARA NADA"** La sombra apunta su debo contra él muchacho haciendo que los dos terminen en silencio pero no dura ya que la sombra suelta una leve risilla irónica ganándose la atención de su compañero " **AUN RECUERDAS LO QUE LE DIJISTE ESE DIA… ESE DIA QUE TU..."** Dark shadow para de hablar pero Tokoyami sabía que quería decir la sombra por lo cual asiente "Por supuesto. Como podría olvidar ese día... ese día que yo rompí con ella"

 _FLASHBACK._

Era una tarde normal a fuera de los dormitorios donde convivían los estudiantes de UA bueno no tan normal para Tokoyami que se encontraba sentando en las escaleras afuera, se encontraba usando su uniforme estudiantil también se podía ver fácilmente que estaba intranquilo mirando a los lados esperando que en cualquier momento llegara Tsuyu para poder decirle lo que consideraba que era el mejor curso para su relación. – _ **NO LO HAGAS-**_ Le decía en su interior Dark Shadow – _ **YO SE TAN BIEN COMO TU QUE NO QUERES PERDERLA… OLVIDATE DE ESTA IDEA… Y ENCONTRARAS OTRA SOLUCION. ESTOY SEGURO DE ESO-**_ Le suplicaba Dark Shadow, ya que él tampoco quería alejarse de Tsuyu ya que él la quería mucho también. – _No…ya estoy decidido, hablare esto con ella-_ Le contesto mentalmente aun con la indisposición que le manifestaba Dark Shadow. Lo peor de todo es que después de unos cuantos minutos Tsuyu, Momo y Ochako venían en grupo. "El momento de la verdad" Se dijo a sí mismo. En eso se levantó y empezó a caminar donde ellas estaban en un minuto sintió que no podría, cuando las miradas de él y ella se cruzaron las piernas le temblaban las piernas además de un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. – _No es buena idea… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? … -_ Eso y otros pensamientos más cruzaron en la mente de Tokoyami pero él se mantuvo firme. "Buenas tardes chicas. ¿Cómo están?" El empezó siendo formal, no quería ser grosero con ellas. "Estamos muy bien Tokoyami." Momo le responde formalmente en eso puede ver que Ochako tenía una mirada divertida en su cara mientras suelta una risilla "Heh. Yo no esperaba que tú fueras el tipo de novio que extrañaría tanto a su novia para esperarla en la puerta." Ella le da un codazo suave juguetón a la muchacha de cabello verde "Que suerte tienes Tsuyu" Ese comentario hace sonrojar a la mencionada "Ochako-chan no digas esas cosas. Me avergüenzas enfrente de él." Parecía que ellas dos estaban más ocupadas tomándose el pelo entre ellas en vez de notar como ese comentario puso a Tokoyami. Esas palabras lo torturaban haciendo que sintiera más culpa por lo que iba a hacer, haciendo que tragara grueso. "S- si" Contesto mirando al piso un segundo hasta que fijo su mirada a Tsuyu "De cualquier manera. Tenemos que hablar Tsuyu" Él le dio una mirada rápida a las acompañantes de Tsuyu "a solas…es algo personal e im- importante" Tokoyami no pudo hablar normal, los nervios e inseguridad haciendo de las suyas con el muchacho. Ochako lo vio normal… Tsuyu le había dicho que era como algo del muchacho era algo penoso pero Momo siendo la mayor sabía que significaban esas palabras, la mirada que le lanzo a Tokoyami fue una acusadora. "¿Todo bien Tokoyami? No te veo muy bien." Ella le dijo al muchacho manteniendo la mirada contra el muchacho por unos segundos hasta que Tsuyu intervino. "Bueno, si es algo de nosotros yo estaría también incomoda hablándolo enfrente de un grupo." Ella se para al frente de sus amigas "¿Me dan un minuto por favor?" Ochako asintió inocentemente entendiendo que debía respetar la privacidad de su amiga. En el caso de Momo ella lo pensó por un segundo aunque quisiera saber que pasaba para ayudar a sus dos amigos…esta era la relación de ellos. Así que ella también asintió siguiendo a Ochako dentro de los dormitorios dejando a la pareja solos.

Después de que ellas dos se fueran de la vista de ellos, ella se queda callada mirando a los ojos de Tokoyami. Pasaron los segundos ninguno de los dos desviaba la mirada hasta que Tsuyu hablo "Quieres terminar conmigo ¿verdad?" Ese fue un baldado de agua frio sobre Tokoyami. A veces el olvidaba que su novia sabía muy bien lo que el sentía o quería hacer pero que lo dijera con tono tan natural como si no fuera un tema serio o nada solamente un hecho que estaba pasando en estos momento. Tokoyami no pudo responder ganándose una sonrisa triste de la chica con cabello verde "Oh…mira eso, Atine ¿verdad?" El muchacho suspira fuerte "Mas o menos… esa idea ha rondado por mi cabeza por estos últimos días" Por fin habla dejando de mirar al piso y mirándole a la cara de Tsuyu. "Tú eres una maravillosa novia, has puesto siempre para nuestra relación has estado para mí siempre…Yo siento que he pensado solamente en mí en estos momentos…en lo de los internados, las clases. Tú me has invitado a salir juntos pero he puesto esas cosas primero…te coste una buena nota cuando no debías poner la cara por mí y lo peor de todo es que cuando estabas herida en el hospital no pude ir a verte…siento que no soy un buen novio y te estoy quitando el tiempo… No creo poder ser el novio que tú te mereces" Para de hablar para terminar con una pregunta "¿Tú no lo ves así?" Le pregunta mirándola a los ojos, no pudiendo descifrar lo que ella está pensando tampoco obteniendo como respuesta solamente una mirada vacía de ella. El silencio prosigue Tokoyami iba a hablar más tal vez explicarse mejor sin embargo ella levanta la mano pidiendo que pare. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso…estaba yo también pensando lo mismo" Ella hablaba pero no sonaba honesta con ella misma haciendo que Tokoyami dudara. "Tsuyu yo…" Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Ella lo mira y asiente "Me gusto ser tu novia…pero supongo que no funciono" Ella se acerca poniendo una mano en su hombro "No te preocupes no te odio o te guardo rencor. Espero que no te moleste que aun te elija como un compañero de pelea porque ya que siento que somos un gran equipo. Gracias por todo" Ella inclino la cabeza en gratitud y como llego se fue. Entrando en los dormitorios dejando al muchacho ahí confundido…pero no solo en eso salió Dark Shadow mirándolo molesto con los brazos cruzados. "… Yo… yo creo que se lo tomo bien" Dark Shadow hace una mueca molesta " **TOKOYAMI"** Parecía que le iba a zarandear pero solamente suspira **"COMO SEA… TOMA"** La sombra se mueve sacando del bolsillo de Tokoyami un pañuelo Tokoyami no entendía en ese momento pero sintió como una lagrima se le deslizaba por la mejilla " **TONTO"** Termino de hablar Dark Shadow devolviéndose al interior del muchacho dejándolo solo "…Todo estará bien...todo estará bien." Se decía a sí mismo, guardando ese pañuelo.

Por un tiempo las cosas estuvieron bien. Tsuyu no le hablaba tanto como antes, pero nunca fue descortés con Tokoyami, mantuvieron una buena relación no tan cercana como antes, pero aún se mantenían como buenos amigos. Como era de esperarse después de unos días todos los demás compañeros se enteraron que los dos rompieron… Se ganó algunas miradas de odio por Mina por romper una de sus parejas pero Tsuyu la calmó. Las cosas siguieron su curso normal ella aun lo escogía para misiones de dúo o algún trabajo que ella sabía que sus conocimientos les beneficiaran en la materia pero si no era el caso la lista de quienes ella escogería seria: Ochako, Izuku, Momo, Mina, Toru, Jiro o cualquier otra chica. Él siempre podía contar con Koda o Shouji para trabajar en grupo pero a veces Jiro le pedía ayuda para algunas clases o lo que siempre le pedía ayuda con música, como él podía tocar el bajo y ella la guitarra, ella le pedía que tocaran juntos de vez en cuando. Era un buen pasatiempo y por ese motivo de vez en cuando terminaban hablando juntos. Aunque de vez en cuando, él sentía la mirada de alguien y a veces sus ojos terminaban sobre Tsuyu pero el desviaba la mirada antes que ella se diera cuenta. Él pensaba que las cosas seguirían así su corazón pensando que tal vez podrían intentar ser pareja cuando fueran mayores y tuvieran más tiempo para los dos sin embargo su cerebro le decía que tal vez eso no fuera posible pero aun sabiendo que era amigo de Tsuyu y la tenía a su lado eso era suficiente…

Sin embargo un día se distanciaron **mucho.**

Cuando inicio un nuevo ciclo de escuela después de trabajar con los mentores ese mismo día tocaba trabar en pareja, él fue a escogerla a ella…pero ella se disculpó contándole que ella se uniría con alguien más. En ese mismo no pensó que fuera raro tal vez solamente lo hizo para cambiar algo… pero lo mismo pasó con trabajos, grupo de estudio y todo. En un momento dado Tsuyu lo evitaba como si él fuera una peste, ya no le decía ni los buenos días, ella era cortante con el solamente hablando lo necesario para luego alejarse de él. Muchos vieron el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha con el joven de la nada y todos le preguntaban "¿Qué había hecho?" Y el respondía honestamente.

"No lo sé."

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos por como las cosas habían ido. Ni siquiera Ochako entienda el actuar de Tsuyu. Así continuaron las cosas por un largo tiempo Tokoyami trato de hablar con ella preguntarle que había hecho el para haberla lastimado de esa manera pero ella siempre no tenía tiempo para hablar o en ese momento tenía que irse, dejando al muchacho completamente descorazonado.

El día que más le dolió fue el momento que él fue a chequear como se encontraba, ella había recibido una explosión de Bakugo, esa explosión la lastimo y la tuvieron que mandar a la enfermería. Miro con enojo a Bakugo por lo que hizo pero no le dio muchas vueltas ya que tenía algo más importante que hacer. Así que cuando terminaron las clases decidió ir a verla en la enfermería. Cuando iba caminando para allá en ese mismo instante Tsuyu se encontraba saliendo de la enfermería con heridas menores, algunos moretones y vendas en su brazo derecho pero nada serio, alegrando a Tokoyami verla bien. "Tsuyu… espera" En ese momento ella se detiene volteándose a ver al muchacho, en ese segundo él pudo ver que era una mirada curiosa "Tokoyami. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Ella le pregunta mientras él se detiene cerca de ella "Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas… escuche que resultaste herida al entrenar con Bakugo. Me preocupe un poco por ti y por eso estoy aquí." Cuando termina de hablar ella lo mira a los ojos pero pudo notar algo de fastidio en los ojos de la muchacha "Un poco…que considerado." Él se dio cuenta en lo que dijo y deseo golpearse en la cabeza por haberlo dicho así "No, no de esa manera…obviamente me preocupe mucho por ti Tsuyu, y desee saber si…" Pero lo que le dice lo deja frio "Me puedes decir Asui… no me molesta" Eso lo dejo sin aire "¿Disculpa? " Él le pregunta mirándola "Yo sé que nunca te gusto decirme así… ya no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo. No te preocupes por eso." Él se quedó estupefacto sintiendo una apuñalada en el corazón. "…Porque…" Ella lo mira "Es solamente…algo que pienso que te haría sentir me-"Pero la interrumpe "NO ME VENGAS CON ESO" Él grita fuerte haciendo que Tsuyu se sobresalte. Tokoyami se da cuenta y la mira a los ojos"…Me odias no..." Ella no responde desviando la mirada "Sé que te lastime cuando termine contigo si tengo que pedirte disculpas lo hare…fue una decisión que yo tome por los dos, no era justo para ti. Si me odias por eso al menos dímelo en la cara" Termina de hablar pero ella no lo mira. "Dime que hice mal para lastimarte así… si tengo que pedirte disculpas por eso lo hare… no me molestaría… te perdí como novia sin embargo no quiero perderte más… eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho de verdad. Dime que hice mal para lastimarte y cambiare." Ellos dos quedaron en silencio…hasta que Tsuyu le dijo "Un poco tarde no lo crees… primero me rompes el corazón y aun actúas que aun te importo…no me mientas que yo sé que ya no soy nada para ti." Eso lo dejo perplejo por esas palabras que salió de la boca de ella "¿Por qué demonios piensas que no me importas? Que haya terminado contigo Tsuyu no fue por-"Tsuyu lo interrumpe mirándolo fríamente a los ojos "Que me llamo Asui." Ahora ella era la que hablaba molesta. Eso lo deja callado. "…Bien… Asui. Perdona por haber venido, yo creo que solamente te traigo malestar y te incómodo. Adiós" En eso se voltea y él se aleja de ella sin mirarla. Cuando sabe que está lejos empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede pasando de todos hasta que llega a su cuarto y se encierra. Cuando sabe que se encuentra solo de todo…se permite llorar, dejando que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos sintiendo ese gran dolor en el pecho… Sabiendo que esta vez, realmente perdió alguien importante.

 _Tiempo presente._

"Realmente no me gusta pensar en ese día. Me hace pensar que hubiera hecho diferente… una parte de mi dice que nada porque siento que era una importante decisión que en muchos aspectos ella salió bien. Las clases y todo le ha ido mejor por lo que he visto. Entonces haber roto con ella no fue su final de su vida…otra parte me hace pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera esforzado más intentándolo con ella sin embargo mi negatividad me hace pensar que tal vez estábamos destinados a esto. A separarnos en algún momento de nuestra vida para terminar en esta situación…" Mirando a Dark shadow una vez más sus ojos rojos mostrando madurez "No me arrepiento de mi decisión… ya que sus consecuencias no fueron todas malas. Lo único que no me gusta es que ahora hice algo peor haciendo que ella no pueda ni mirarme."

Él había roto con ella hace un año pero desde hace 2 meses los dos dejaron de ser algo para terminar convirtiéndose en completos desconocidos… No menos que eso Ya no se dirigían la palabra, se evitaban los dos. Aun así nunca se trataban irrespetuosamente enfrente de nadie como ese día. Pero si algún día los ponía en dúos ambos aun trabajaban como un buen equipo fortaleciendo las debilidades del otro además de mejorar sus fortalezas. Nunca hacían una escena enfrente de nadie manteniéndose profesionalmente…pero eso era solamente en la parte publica en la privada Tokoyami era diferente.

Tokoyami aún se preocupaba por Tsuyu de vez en cuando preguntando a Ochako para saber cómo ella estaba por su suerte Ochako le contaba todo haciendo que el muchacho se relajara sintiendo que ella estaba bien. De vez en cuando terminaría mirando al vacío pensando en otros momentos y a veces intentando saber que paso entre ellos…pero con su trabajo de héroe en entrenamiento y estudiante lo mantenía muy ocupado.

Hasta esta noche.

"¿Qué habré hecho tan horrible para hacer que ella me odie?" Tokoyami le preguntaba a Dark Shadow **"NO LO SE FUMIKAGE. NUNCA LO SABREMOS POR LA MANERA COMO ELLA SE HA COMPORTADO CONTIGO…ESTOY SEGURO QUE TODO LO QUE TE HA HECHO ELLA HA TERMIANDO HACIENDO QUE TU LA DETESTES POR ESO "** Tokoyami escucha lo que dice Dark Shadow sacudiendo la cabeza "No eso nunca. No la odio ella sigue siendo alguien especial para mí. Solamente desearía que pudiéramos solucionar todo esto." Pero Dark Shadow vuelve a hablar **"¿SEGURO? QUIERO DECIR COMO SIEMPRE HEMOS VISTO NOS HA EVITADO. MAS CUANDO HAZ TRATADO DE MEJORAR LAS COSAS ENTRE USTEDES DOS"** Tokoyami mira a la sombra curioso pero solamente cree que hace lo de siempre…intenta hacerlo hablar. "Si, estoy seguro. Bueno como ella dijo ya era muy tarde… tal vez tiene razón. Una flor marchita no vuelve a florecer… Ya puedes decírmelo, soy muy melodramático." Ahora el esperaba que Dark Shadow se pavoneara de tener razón…pero raramente no lo hace **"NO TE PREOCUPES NO LO HARE. ESTOY SEGURO QUE TSUYU NO PENSARIA ESO… CREO QUE ELLA PENSARIA QUE ES TU MANERA EN LA MANERA QUE TU TE EXPRESAS"** Es el turno de Tokoyami para bufarse "Si… creo que lo haría. Si no estuviéramos tan distanciados" El muchacho suspira fuertemente "…La extraño mucho…" En eso Dark shadow mira al pasillo pero fija su mirada rápidamente en Tokoyami. " **ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESO LO DICES POR SI ELLA ESCUCHA NUESTRA CONVERSACION"** Tokoyami levanta una ceja "No creo que ella le importaría ya…" Dice el muchacho al triste mirando al plato con pan… " **ESPERO QUE ESTES EN LO CORRECTO, PORQUE DESDE QUE ME DEVOLVI. TSUYU HA ESTADO PARADA EN EL PASILLO OBSERVANDOTE Y MIRANDO PARA VER COMO TU ESTAS."** Tokoyami abre los ojos como platos "¿¡ESPERA QUE?!" Exclama sobresaltado mirando al pasillo donde efectivamente se encontraba Tsuyu parada con su espalda contra la pared… "Prometiste no decirle que yo estaba aquí…" Ella le dice dándole una mirada dura a Dark Shadow el cual solamente sonríe algo travieso **"TAL VEZ…PERO NO PODIA QUEDARME CALLADO YA CUANDO TU ME PREGUNTASTE COMO EL SE ENCONTRABA"** Esa frase hace que Tokoyami mira fijamente donde esta Tsuyu mientras ella esta vez no desvía la mirada **"CREO QUE ES TIEMPO QUE YA HABLEN SOBRE ESTO… FRENTE A FRENTE"** Eso hace que los se miren fijamente a la sombra. **"SUERTE A LOS DOS Y LOS APOYO EN LO QUE DECIDAN."** La sombra le da 2 pulgares arriba mientras se devuelve a su interior dejando al chico y a la chica en su relativa soledad.

Él silencio duraría por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Tokoyami se anima para hablar "Entonces… ¿Tu preguntaste por mí?" El pregunta curioso con un tono esperanzador. "Si, te imitaba como tú haces con Ochako." Ese comentario hace que él se sonroje un poco "Oh… Tú sabias eso…. ¿Desde cuándo?" Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos "Desde siempre".

- _Genial…-_ Pensó algo avergonzado perdiendo las ganas de hablar lo cual Asui toma la palabra. "Entonces yo creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar, ya como dijo Dark Shadow…ya ha sido demasiado tiempo evitándonos. Yo estoy segura que los dos queremos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…pero para eso tendremos que hablarlo" Tokoyami se sorprende al ver que ella quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. "¿te molesta si me siento enfrente tuyo?" Él la a mira sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. "No me molestaría para nada, es más me gustaría tenerte cerca" Ella lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios."Gracias Fumikage" Ella dice caminando a su propio banco enfrente de él. "Bien. Empecemos desde el principio."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. Heh, Bueno este ha sido capitulo dos. Espero que les este pareciendo interesante y gustandoles.

Dejen sus comentarios y criticas.


	3. Verdades

**HOLA MUY BUENAS DIAS, TARDES O NOCHES. MOMENTO HORARIO QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Aqui traigo la ultima parte de mis historia, espero que le guste a todos. Por favor leenla y lean la notas al final.**

 **Boku no hero y sus personajes son de Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Lo unico que yo hice fue esta historia.**

* * *

Tsuyu lo miraba por unos cuantos segundos a punto de decir las palabras que deseaba decir desde hace mucho tiempo "Sentí una gran tristeza como no te podrías imaginar cuando me dijiste que la idea de romper conmigo estaba rondando en tu cabeza" Tokoyami no se sorprendió, le parecía normal que cualquier persona se afligiera si su pareja tuviera esos mismos pensamientos. "Ya veo, me lo imagine." Le dijo Tokoyami haciendo una mueca molesta, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo. "Mi intención no era…" Pero ella levanta su mano con un dedo arriba pidiéndole silencio "Sé que tus intenciones eran buenas y querías lo mejor para los dos aun así hacer lo correcto puede tener consecuencias negativas." Ella lo mira a los ojos aun sabiendo eso hace que él desvié la mirada molesta consigo mismo. Ella nota como el se pone lo cual ella le comenta algo que debía salir del pecho de la muchacha. "Pero no pienses que fue toda tu culpa. Yo soy la más culpable"

Eso sorprende al muchacho haciendo que su mirada ahora este fijamente en ella "En ese preciso momento debí haberte dicho lo que realmente pensaba. Pero la tristeza era tan grande que no podía pensar bien, así que preferí salir corriendo de ahí. En esos momentos quería decirte que te equivocabas y que yo quería estar contigo. Pero me calle completamente, deje que esos sentimientos se quedaran guardados dentro mío… no le conté mis sentimientos a nadie, ni a mis amigas. Pensé que si no hablaba de eso en algún momento esos sentimientos se irían" Ella suspira pesadamente ahora mirando al piso "me equivoqué mucho." Ella dice cerrando los ojos "Ese sentimiento no se fue es más se quedó creciendo más y más haciendo que me dolieran más con el pasar de los días hasta que no pude aguantar más. Eso me llevo a la idea de que tal vez lo mejor para mi era" Ella traga duro el nudo en la garganta que se le empezó a formar. "Que tal vez lo mejor era evitarte completamente." Se sentía avergonzada. Recordaba que le había dicho que nada cambiaria entre ellos sin embargo en el primer momento ella fue la que cambio todo. Esos sentimientos hacen que ella se quede completamente callada.

"¿Por qué pensaste en alejarte de mí?" Pregunta Tokoyami, él necesitaba saber que era lo que le estaba pasando para llegar a esa opción. Pero el silencio reina en la sala que los dos están. Tokoyami puede ver que ella esta afligida y dolorida al recordar eso…por lo cual toma acción. Él mueve su mano para tocarle suavemente la de ella, haciendo que lo mire a la cara. "No me enojare Asui. Yo prometo escucharte hasta el final " Eso hace que se gane una sonrisa de la muchacha "Gracias Fumikage. Lo aprecio mucho." En eso ella toma un respiro antes de continuar.

"En un momento dado no sé cómo paso, pero mi tristeza empezó a transformarse en dolor e ira." Ese comentario sorprende al muchacho, pero antes que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería ella continúo hablando "Ese dolor crecía cada minuto y provenía verte a mi lado… verte tan tranquilo y calmado, como si estuvieras feliz" Eso se gana una mirada confusa de Tokoyami "Déjame que te explique. No era verte feliz tal cual palabra sino al verte que cuando terminamos no te afectara en lo más mínimo." Esas palabras hacen clic en la mente de Tokoyami "Eso me hizo peor, que todo lo que me dijiste cuando yo era tu novia eran solamente mentiras… empecé a sentir despreciada por ti. Esos tontos pensamientos se empezaron a apilar uno sobre otro haciendo me pensar que esa era la realidad. No podía estar en un mismo cuarto contigo por lo cual me llevo a alejarme, poco a poco me aleje de ti hasta…" Ella traga grueso al recordar eso "El día en la enfermería. Cuando te oí decir que realmente te preocupabas por mí. Yo no creí ni una palabra que tú me decías, sentía que te estabas burlando de mi … me enojé tanto que hizo que explotara contra ti." Ella mira al piso arrepentida "Te dije que me llamaras Asui para que ya pensaras que ya no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos… estaba tan molesta que no pensaba con claridad." Ella termina de hablar apagada esos recuerdos la hacen sentir mal por haberlo lastimado de esa manera. Ella no tiene las agallas de mirarlo por lo cual decide mirar al piso hasta oír su voz.

"¿Te arrepentiste?" Le pregunta una sencilla y fácil de responder para Tsuyu, esa pregunta estaba en su cabeza por un largo tiempo. Ella levanta la mirada. Tokoyami no necesito oírlo ya que sabía la respuesta al verle los ojos de Tsuyu… aun así Tsuyu lo dice para que él oiga. "Desde el momento que te vi alejarte…me arrepentí profundamente de lo que te dije. Ese día me sentí peor por todas mis acciones. No pude disculparme por el miedo de que tú me odiaras por lo que hice… Pero quiero que hoy sea diferente. Deje que mis emociones salieran de control provocando que te lastimara… eso no estuvo bien. Te quiero pedir perdón y espero que las puedas aceptar…porque… me te he extrañado y me gustaría volver a ser tu amiga." Ella lo miraba preguntándose que él estaría pensando, en la cabeza del muchacho pájaro se encontraba un sentimiento. Alivio, no estaba molesto con ella… apreciaba que ella se hubiera disculpado con él, pero lo que más le causaba felicidad era que ella aun quisiera darle un intento a su amistad y volver a hablar con él. "No te preocupes Tsuyu. No pasa nada" Él le dijo rápidamente no quiera mas pensar esos tiempos oscuros, sino en la luz que se veía en el futuro. Ella le sonríe dulcemente "Me dijiste Tsuyu" lo cual Tokoyami le devuelve la sonrisa "Si, si lo hice" En ese momento sentía que todo iría bien.

Aunque ya se sentía satisfecho con las respuestas que había obtenido había una que le estaba rondando la cabeza "Oye Tsuyu. Si no te molesta que te pregunte. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? Que tuvo esta noche tan especial que te hiciera desear hablar conmigo de nuevo" Ella no le toma mucho tiempo responderle. "Muy fácil, una gran parte fuiste tú por tus acciones que hacías aun para saber de mí." Eso hizo sonrojar un poco al muchacho "¿y la otra parte?"

"Oh" Eso hace que ella lo mire un poco divertido "La conversación corta que tuve con Dark Shadow cuando el vino a mi cuarto" Ella contesta, ganando un "¿eh?" de Tokoyami por la confusión que vino a su mente.

 _Flashback_

Tsuyu se encontraba en esos momentos en el cuarto sentada en completo silencio, pero mentalmente su corazón le estaba dando guerra por lo que había hecho. - _No puedo creer que haya hecho de nuevo. Maldición. -_ Ella suspira pesadamente "Tenía razón" Ella se molesta tapándose la cara con una mano. "sí soy una rosa…la cual el agarro, para acabar siendo lastimado" Ella hablaba para sí misma o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que " **YO NO LO PUEDO CREER…. YA HASTA HABLAS COMO ÉL...SI QUE LO DEBES EXTRAÑAR MUCHO"** Esa voz hace que ella abra los ojos como platos mueve la mano para terminar mirando a la sombra en el cuarto "¿Dark Shadow?" Ella pregunto confundida al verlo ahí **"HOLA TSUYU-CHAN."** Él le dice en un tono alegre y contento al verla moviendo su mano en forma de un saludo cordial **"TOKOYAMI ME ACABA DE MANDAR SILENCIOSAMENTE A MIRAR QUE ESTES BIEN."** Dark Shadow se acerca ojeándola completamente " **PERO SEAMONOS SINCEROS NO SOY DEL TIPO SILENCIOSO…ASI QUE… ME GUSTARIA SABER ¿SI ESTAS BIEN?"** El continúa mirándola bien de cerca tan de cerca que pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella para examinarla donde ella se dio el golpe asegurándose que la muchacha no estuviera sangrando. " **NOTO QE TE CREASTE UN CHICHON, PERO GRACIAS A DIOS QUE NO FUE NADA MAS"** preocupado por el golpe que ella recibió "Si Dark Shadow, ya estoy bien. No fue nada serio." Ella le regala una pequeña sonrisa, alegre de poder hablar con la sombra una vez más. Ve como el suspira con alivio. **"QUE BUENO. AHORA LOS DOS PODEMOS ESTAR MAS TRANQUILOS"** Ella lo mira triste y desviando la mirada. Lo cual no queda desapercibido por el quirk consciente **"¿TODO BIEN TSUYU- CHAN?"** Él pregunta pensativo al ver como ella reacciona. Él espera callado hasta que la respuesta es entregada a él. "…Solo no entiendo porque el sigue haciendo todo esto por mi…" En eso la sombra se mueve para aparecer enfrente de ella mirándola con ojos tristes **"POR SUPUESTO EL SE PREOCUPA POR TI, ERES…"** Ahí la sombra se mordió la lengua para no soltar mas de lo que debía **"UNA MARAVILLOSA PERSONA PARA ÉL. ESO HACE QUE EL SE PREOCUPE POR TI"** Ella lo mira, mostrándole esa sonrisa triste que él aun tenia en su memoria "Te falto el pasado en esa oración" Pero él sacude su cabeza **"NO CREAS…EL REALMENTE SE PREOCUPA POR TI…ES QUE"** La mira avergonzado **"NO QUIERO FALTARLE AL RESPETO A FUMIKAGE. LE PROMETI QUE NO DIRIA NADA DE ESO"** El esperaba que ella no le preguntara nada sobre eso. Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de la muchacha lo pasmaron. "Si es de que él pregunta por mi con mis amigas. No te agobies por eso. Yo ya lo sé" La sombra abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes que pudiera hacer un sonido fuerte ella le tapa la boca con sus manos…también aprovechando el momento para acariciarle la parte de arriba de la cabeza como en los viejos tiempos "Por supuesto, no fue muy difícil. Mayormente ustedes dos le preguntaban a Momo Y Ochako-chan." Ella sonrió un poco divertida al nombrar a su amiga "Ochako-chan trato de mantenerse callada sin embargo sucumbió a la presión cuando le empecé a preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba." Ella le quita la mano del pico, pero continúa acariciándole la cabeza lo cual pone feliz a Dark Shadow, descansando en el regazo de la muchacha. Tsuyu suspiro pesadamente pensando algo que quería sacar de su pecho. "¿Tú le dijiste a Tokoyami que le preguntara a ella?" Ella le pregunta curiosa mientras Dark Shadow cierra los ojos por un segundo " **No, Yo no fui. Nosotros dos sabíamos que ella era tu mejor amiga. Ella no parecía molesta con nosotros por lo cual le pareció fácil a Fumikage acercarse y preguntarle**." Eso la sorprende fijando su mirada al quirk "¿Él lo hizo a voluntad propia y más de una vez?" viendo como la sombra asintió. Pudo notar una linda sonrisa en los labios de Tsuyu. "Eso me alegra. Es bueno que el empiece a expandir más sus vínculos sociales. No puede siempre estar hablando con Shoji y Jirou" Ella sonríe un poco mientras Dark Shadow asiente.

Después de unos cuantos segundos y poniendo más atención a lo que ella dijo hace que él le pregunte "¿Cómo sabes eso? "El se mueve de su cómoda posición para mirar a la chica. Notando que ella se detiene mirando a la sombra con algo de rubor en su rostro. No le toma mucho tiempo para la sombra darse cuenta de que era lo que eso significaba **"¡ TU NOS HAS ESTADO PREGUNTANDO TAMBIEN! OH MY GOD. ¡NOS HAS EXTRAÑADO!"** Dark Shadow dice eso en un grito o mejor dicho en un chillido de felicidad al ver que la Tsuyu aun pensaba en ellos, Dark Shadow sonríe como un tonto, feliz como una lombriz. "¡NO LO GRITES!" Ella le dice completamente apenada mirando a la sombra esperando que no lo haya escuchado Tokoyami, pero sus palabras caen en oídos sordos cuando Dark Shadow tomas sus manos contra ellas y la intenta sacar de la cama **"POR SU PUESTO QUE NO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS IREMOS CON FUMIKAGE, EL TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR ESTO. SE PONDRA MUY FELIZ. VAMOS VAMOS"** Dark Shadow intenta sacar a Tsuyu de la cama, pero sin mucho éxito, el tiraba, pero notaba que ella no se dejaba mover. Continuaron así por unos cuantos segundos hasta que ella se puso seria deteniéndolo completamente "Eso no…él, yo no creo que" Eso hizo que el se detuviera y la mirada notando que la mirada de ella se pusiera triste. "…No creo que él desee verme en estos momentos… no como lo he estado tratando, como si fuera nada mas como un desconocido para mi y como reaccione esta noche al verlo creo que eso sello todo esto." Eso lo hace pensar por un segundo…exactamente por un segundo **"NAH"** Contesta en un segundo moviendo sus manos refutando la idea de ella **"PARA NADA, NOSOTROS DOS PENSAMOS ACERCA DE TI CON MUCHO CARIÑO…. TE LO DIGO YO EN ESPECIAL. YO LO CONOZCO MEJOR QUE ÉL."** Ella aun estaba indecisa, no sabia que hacer con toda esta información todo lo que la detenía era una sola persona: Ella misma. Una parte quería ir a la sala para hablar con Tokoyami… la otra la detenía le daba temor de que otra vez ella lo fuera a lastimar. Esas ideas se mantenían en la cabeza de ella no dejándola pensar con claridad para su suerte ahí estada Dark Shadow para su rescate. " **SI TU CREES ESO… YO TE DARE UNA IDEA."** Ella lo mira con esperanza en sus ojos esperando a escuchar la idea que el tenía. **"ESTO ES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER…"**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

"Su idea era muy sencilla, él te haría hablar mientras yo me escondía en el pasillo. Él te preguntaría cosas personales para que yo las oiga." Ella le comenta todo con completa honestidad y algo de vergüenza al haber seguido el plan de Dark Shadow "Si sentía que no me querías ver, me devolvería al cuarto…aunque creo que él tenía otros planes en mente." Ella termina de hablar mirando a Fumikage. Fumikage estaba analizando todo lo que ella le había dicho "Espera ¿le preguntaste a mis amigos sobre como yo me encontraba?" Ella asiente.

"Bueno…eso no me fue difícil. Le pude preguntar unas cuantas veces a Shoji y otras a Jirou. Mayormente Jirou, ya que Shoji a veces no quería hablar…decía que debía solucionar" Tokoyami asiente entendiendo ahora mejor algunas miradas que le daban sus dos compañeros. Cuando iba a decirle algo a Tsuyu noto que ella estaba cabizbaja con la mirada apagada. "¿Tsuyu?" El dice su nombre notando que ella lo mira "Es solo…que aun que tu me dices que me perdonas. Siento que yo he sido muy mala contigo" Las palabras dejan la boca de Tsuyu mientras ella cierra sus manos en forma de puños "Te he gritado, te he alejado de mí. No puedo creer que perdones mis acciones…no creo que me merezca tu perdón" Tokoyami la mira escuchando lo que le acababa de decir, parecía que él podría perdonarla fácilmente, pero ella no tanto "Tsuyu" Él la llama dulcemente, pero ella aún no se arriesga a verlo evitando su mirada. Eso no le deja muchas opciones, pero una que el sabe que ella va a aceptar. El se levanta de su silla, camina rápidamente al lado de ella le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Confundida ella le pregunta "Fumikage ¿Qué hac-" No pudo terminar la frase porque Fumikage la abrazara fuertemente, la cabeza del muchacho descansando en el hombro de ella como la cabeza de ella haciendo lo mismo en su hombro?

"Yo realmente te perdono Tsuyu. Yo no quiero que sigas atormentando tu corazón con esos sentimientos negativos. Ahogarte en esos pensamientos no nos ayudara…por lo cual intentare traerte de nuevo aquí con un abrazo" El le repite esa frase esperando que hiciera clic con ella. "Esa…frase yo" Él sonríe alegre al ver que ella recordó esa frase "Si. Esa frase tú me la decías cuando me perdía en la penumbra de la duda. Ya fuera cuando recordaba mis errores…como cuando perdí el control de Dark Shadow, cuando notaba mis debilidades al entrenar o solamente que me sentía un poco decaído. Tu siempre me abrazabas y me ayudabas a sentir mejor… ahora es mi turno de ayudarte." El le dice, sintiendo como ella le regresa el abrazo, los brazos de ella en el torso del muchacho "…gracias…" El se relaja sintiendo que ella también esta relajada y viendo como ella esta un poco mejor. Acariciándole la espalda.

Volvió a recaer el silencio en la habitación aunque en esta ocasión era uno placentero, ya que los dos se sentían cómodos los dos. El abrazo cálido y con cariño. Nada podría dañar esta situación.

 _BRRRBRRRR_

Bueno casi nada. Tokoyami se sonroja de color rojo al escuchar el sonido de sus tripas pidiendo comida. Tsuyu se separa mirando a la cara del chico pájaro. Pero tan rápido que se separa se muestra una sonrisa para luego una dulce risilla "hahahaha" La risa de ella suena en toda la sala haciendo que Fumikage se sonroje más antes de que pudiera decir algo la mano de Tsuyu toma la de él guiándolo a la cocina "Ven, yo también tengo mucha hambre. Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que comer" El siente como ella la guía, el asiente "Suena como un buen plan" Le comenta mientras él la sigue a la cocina.

EPILOGO.

Las cosas en AU eran extrañas, en un momento las cosas podían estar bien para el otro todo irse de mal a peor: como ser atacados por la legión de villanos. Con eso en mente nadie se le hubiera pasado por la mente (o algunas personas si esperaban que pasara) volver a ver a Tsuyu y Fumikage sentados en la misma mesa hablando. Volver a hablar mientras entrenaban o verlos trabajar juntos. Como tan espontáneamente empezó su alejamiento tan espontáneamente acabo. Los dos parecían volver a estar en buenos términos. Dándoles ánimos para Mina creyendo que tal vez su pareja volviera a ser canon. Los dos no sabían si volverían a estar juntos como pareja pero como estaban ahora era un gran avance y hacia que los dos se sintieran feliz al ver volvían a tener a su amigo o amiga al lado de ellos.

Tokoyami no se imaginaba que en una noche, una noche normal como las otras volviera a reconciliarse con una persona especial para él estaba agradecido de haber decido ir a descansar en esa casa segura.

Fin.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por haber leido esta historia. Si puedo serles honestos esta historia se volvio algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer. No sabria como saldria pero me siento feliz con el resultado.**

 **Dejenme sus comentarios o criticas. Me encanta leer lo que opinan.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias y tengan un fantastico dia**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
